The fashion industry is a multi-billion dollar industry that caters to various audiences with different fashion tastes, preferences, and needs. People often decide to dress a particular way or style depending on the type of setting, environment and social function. As people live more varied lifestyles, people have the increasingly diverse need to have different clothing styles to match their busy lifestyle. Furthermore, clothes such as tee shirts have become a fashionable platform where people can express themselves about their beliefs, affiliations, or particular sentimental values. In particular, iconographic tee shirts have flourished as a form of personal expression because of a decorative image or message that is placed at the front and/or back sides of the iconographic tee shirt. As a result, iconographic tee shirts are often the prime choice for not only comfortable lounge wear, but also as a way of expressing the wearer's ideologies, beliefs, and adoration for a particular subject matter. Thus, an iconographic tee shirt has flourished into a prominent form of public speech that allows consumers to express not only their fashion tastes, but also their social and cultural tastes.
Currently, dresses and skirts are available to consumers with a wide range of styles and designs. Both dress and skirts can be worn to upscale fanciful events or to casual gatherings depending on the style and material of the dress or skirt.
While choosing between a dress and skirt is often a personal stylistic choice, a dress is often more comfortable and convenient to wear because it is a one piece garment article that does not restrict or pinch the waistline. Also, a dress will not expose the wearer's bare midriff or personal undergarment since a dress is one long continuous garment. However when a skirt is worn, a shirt may often become untucked and expose the wearer's midriff or undergarments, often leading to uncomfortable and embarrassing situations for the wearer. Furthermore, with a dress, the wearer does not need to take the extra time to decide which bottom pant or skirt ensemble will best stylistically match the wearer's top shirt ensemble. As a result, a casual dress is often the optimal choice for comfort, functionality and efficiency.
Although many people understand that a dress may be more comfortable and practical to wear, some people still stylistically prefer to wear a skirt and many often even prefer wearing a tee shirt because a tee shirt is often a staple in the wardrobe and comfortable to wear on any casual occasion.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists which allows the wearer to enjoy the aesthetic pleasures of a skirt while appreciating the functional benefits and built-in comforts of a dress and a tee shirt. The subject matter disclosed provides the particular need since the disclosed subject matter is a dress garment, but appears to others as if the wearer is actually wearing two different articles of clothing, such as a tee shirt and a matching skirt ensemble. Thus, the wearer appears as if wearing a skirt but is actually wearing a dress, or one long garment made from fabrics typically used to make tee shirts, such as cotton, polyester, knit fabric or any combinations thereof.